vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Sister
Summary Eight years after the events of BioShock, the Big Sisters are post-pubescent Little Sisters who have become unstable and confrontational in Rapture's environment. They interact with, manage and protect Little Sisters. Their extreme level of powers go far beyond that of normal Plasmid users, and might be attributed to their growing bodies adapting to the ADAM created in their bodies as children. Thus, they have a much greater natural affinity for the powers that ADAM creates. As the Little Sisters grew older in Rapture, the physical and mental conditioning forced on them had a terrifying effect on their bodies. Although they could no longer produce ADAM themselves, their exposure to the substance made them grow taller than most normal girls their age and granted them incredible strength. The mental conditioning given to them by Suchong, which once tricked them into seeing Rapture as a beautiful utopia, slowly drove them insane and made them highly aggressive. One more problem with the pubescent girls was that traces of Plasmids found in the ADAM they recycled began to show in the girls' genes, allowing them to use these dangerous powers against anyone who crossed them. As more and more of the Little Sisters began to turn into these feral beasts, Gilbert Alexander decided to use new mental conditioning methods and advanced diving suits to convert the girls into a new form of protector. These 'Big Sisters' (a name chosen by their younger counterparts) would not only protect the younger girls, but also retrieve any ADAM stolen from the Rapture Family. The Big Sisters are unusually tall and gangly, since they are at the stage of sprouting from youth to adulthood. Documents from There's Something in the Sea described the Big Sister as 6' 10" (2m 8 cm) tall, and having a shoe size of 7.5. (38 EU and 5 British). Each Big Sister wears a diving suit reminiscent of those of the Big Daddies, but with their own distinct aesthetic. A Big Sister helmet consists of a large sphere with two portholes, and they can withstand the pressure when they venture out of Rapture into the ocean, similar to Big Daddies, except that they can swim freely. Big Sisters are formidable beings possessing agility and Plasmid powers. They wield large, wrist-mounted needles on their left arms, which are used primarily for melee attacks and extracting ADAM in a manner similar to a Little Sister's extracting needle, which allows the Big Sister to regenerate health in combat from Splicers. Big Sisters are the only creatures in Rapture shown to damage the exterior glass windows of the city, something that shooting bullets, grenades, a drill or any other weapon fails to do. The Big Sisters' role is to accommodate, protect, and transport Little Sisters. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Big Sisters, Protectors Origin: BioShock Gender: Female Age: Early Teens Classification: Genetically Modified Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Resistance to high pressure, Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Can absorb the life force of Splicers to heal herself, Can create rings of force, Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: Building level (Can easily shatter blast-proof glass that explosives couldn't even scratch, comparable to Big Daddies) Speed: Superhuman (Faster than Big Daddies) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, At least Class 10 with telekinesis Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Can take hits from Delta) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with telekinesis and fire manipulation Standard Equipment: Diving Suit, Extraction Needle Intelligence: Low Weaknesses: Insane and highly aggressive Notable Attacks/Techniques: Big Sisters have been observed to perform six different attacks: *'Stab:' A Big Sister's basic attack. When at melee range, she will jab her ADAM syringe into the player, dealing a high amount of damage. *'Charge:' When at a distance from the player, a Big Sister will run towards Delta at a high speed, dealing minor damage and minor knockback, as well as temporarily disorienting the player. *'Fire Barrage:' Occasionally, a Big Sister will fire four large, exploding fireballs in quick succession, dealing high damage. *'Telekinetic Pummel:' Occasionally, a Big Sister will use an advanced form of Telekinesis to lift every nearby object around them, pull them towards her and fire them at the player, with the amount of damage depending on the size of the object. If the object is large enough, it will push the player back, temporarily disorienting them. *'Drain:' When low on health, Big Sisters will run towards a wandering Splicer, impale them with their ADAM syringe and drain their health. This gradually recharges the Big Sister's health, but leaves her vulnerable. Attacking her while she is draining a Splicer will cause her to drop her victim, killing her later in the process. *'Teleport:' Big Sisters have developed the unique ability of Teleportation. The energy ripple seen when they disappear is purple, and they can teleport great distances. They are seen using this ability in a handful of scripted situations throughout the game, and they may also use it to reach the player from a distance during battle. *'Reflection:' The Big Sister will create an expanding visible ring of force that will damage the player when it hits. This Reflection ring has a relatively short distance, so the player can move to avoid this attack. It can be activated when Delta uses the Electro Bolt or Winter Blast Plasmid on her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bioshock Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Guardians Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8 Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists